universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Head
Entrance Hello, It's-a Me, Mario TBA Special Attacks (LwG4) Neutral B - Can of Spam Mario eat a can of spam, which heals 100% health. While it is useful, you can only use it 3 times per stock. Once you've eaten out the spam, you can spew the empty can at opponents, obviously dealing damage. You can then pick up and throw around the emptied container as much as you wish. Side B - Spinning Head Mario begin spinning around. During the process, you can move him around to attack the opponent, similar to Meta Knight's neutral special. You can do this 5 times for a longer spin, but you can't jump as you spin. Up B - I'm-A Gonna Fly For You Mario fly upward or diagonally towards the edge of a thick platform. His nose will harm the opponent, and it can grab items in the air or over the platform above him. You can even change the direction he flies in. Down B - Eyes of Lightning Mario shoot bolts of lightning from his eyes. At the start, he charges it up similar to Mario's F.L.U.D.D. and Squirtle's Water Gun. But after reaching a full charge, he unleashes it for 3 seconds. The higher the charge, the higher the damage, the longer the reach, and the more effective it is. You'll have to wait for it to cool down before reusing it. Final Smash - Androssio Mario flies away, then takes on the form of Androssio in the background. He is then able to fly around and fire square tiles at the opponents, dealing a hefty amount of damage, basically like Andross in Brawl. This lasts for 13 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: Uh-Oh KOSFX2: KRSH! Star KOSFX: Oh No! I'm-a fallen! And I can't-a get up! Screen KOSFX: I hit my nose Taunts Up: *Giggles* Sd: Can I have it? Dn: Oh Boy! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That was fantastic. See you next time. Okay Bye-Bye. *Floats up and peeks from the top* Peekaboo Victory 2: Say I'm-a hungry. Do you got any food? Victory 3: *Spins around* Lose/Clap: I'm-a fallen Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Mario Head Win Pose.png|Win Pose Mario Head Lose Pose.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Much like Kirby, Jigglypuff, & Pit, he has a flying ability, allowing him more than 2 jumps. *He is stronger than most normal-sized characters. *He won't fall/lay down since he lacks a body to do so. Cons *His up special is hard to control sometimes. *He is slightly slower than other characters. *His neutral special doesn't give much damage to his opponents. Mostly on bigger opponents. *His down special will leave him defenseless while he's charging. Icon Victory Music Mario Victory Theme Kirby Hat Same as the original Mario's Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Mario Head is Crazy Head Likes Moon & Pizza Like Spin Like And Fly Can Sings " Ain't got no Body!" Which is the Head of Living asks for Food and Drinking even all First Time appeared in Mario Teaches Typing 1 Mario Head is The type Which is ridiculous Can Fly For Sure as Plane. Wiimote Sound "Thank you for starting me up" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec : Colonel: Snake, you know who that is? : Snake: You're kidding, right? It's Mario But what happened to him. : Colonel: this Mario made his first appearance in the game Mario Teaches Typing 2 in 1997, and since then, he's become a worldwide meme. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know this Mario. He's that famous. : Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh. : Colonel: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. : Snake: Got it. Role In SSE Hero Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Nintendo Category:Human Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Big Headed Characters Category:Floating Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:I.M. Meen Gets a Job Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Super Mario Category:CGI Category:Internet Meme Category:Laaaaawl Category:Video Movesets Category:Laaaaawl Video Movesets Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Assist Trophies (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.) Category:Floating Head Characters